The electronic connector is primarily an adapter used in various electronic products for an electronic transmission. All kinds of electronic connectors have been developed with advancing electronic industry. It is a common application for utilizing a cable to electrically connect different electronic devices therebetween. When assembling the cable to the electronic device, it has to add an electronic connector to an end of the cable. The electronic connector is then connected to a conjugate connector of the electronic device such that an electronic connection and data transmission can be achieved. Therefore, cable connectors are developed and are widely used today.
The cable connector is usually used to connect the cable to a circuit board of the electronic device for transmitting electronic signals through the connections established between conductive terminals of the cable connector. However, a conventional cable connector does not have switch terminals for determining whether the cable is inserted or pulled out and determining some circuit states of the connected circuit board of the electronic device. To achieve the determination of circuit state as mentioned above, a traditional way is to add a determination circuit to the circuit board of the electronic device, correspondingly. However, this will greatly increase a manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it needs to develop a cable connector having switching function for solving the above disadvantages.